


Head Over Heels

by SincerelyBel



Series: Love Heals Our Wounds [3]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist, D.Gray-man
Genre: Alice is hopelessly in love with Rin, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, And is just now realizing it, F/F, Female Allen Walker, Female Okumura Rin, Fluff, Watch me as i beat up canon and root through its pockets for the parts i like, canon compliance is for the weak, when you thought you were straight but realize you weren't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 21:18:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14269731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerelyBel/pseuds/SincerelyBel
Summary: Alice is head over heels in love with Rin, and is just now realizing it.





	Head Over Heels

For the longest time, Alice had thought that she would never find love. Well, it was more like she hadn’t have the time to think about finding love. With her duties as an exorcist, she hadn’t had much free time to just sit around and think about anything else. Then she met Rin, and everything had changed.

At first, she had only seen Rin as a kindred spirit, someone she could relate to. Both of them were soldiers fighting a never ending battle against the creatures of the darkness, both were outcasts because of their heritage, and both had otherworldly abilities that made them stick out like sore thumbs. This kinship with the dark haired girl was what made Alice gravitate towards her time and time again.

Before she even knew it, this kinship, which they had forged together in their shared woes, had grown into something much more. Alice found herself thinking of her more and more, without meaning to. She couldn’t think of Rin without a warm swirl of butterflies in her belly and her chest running warm. She found herself wanting to entwine her hand in Rin’s, and to feel the calloused pads of the other's hand caressing her own. She wanted to press kiss after kiss on the slightly taller girl’s cheek, and sometimes, in her most vivid daydreams, found herself wanting to lay a kiss on those slightly chapped lips of Rin’s. She ached to run her fingers through the invitingly soft looking strands of Rin’s short black hair.

More and more, she found herself wanting to be with Rin, and it was scary with how badly she wanted it. It terrified her with how rapidly these foreign yet not unwelcome feelings she couldn’t seem to give a name to were becoming more familiar to her.

It was on a cool December night that she was finally able to name the feeling she felt. A few hours prior, she had been with Rin, talking over coffee at a local coffee shop. She had just slipped into bed, still mulling over their conversation from earlier, when she realized.

“ _Oh_ ,” She murmured dumbly, her face burning as the realization sank in. She was in _love_ with Rin. Now, as she thought back on it, she couldn’t realize how completely and utterly blind she had been! All the signs had been there, plain as day for all to see! The butterflies in her stomach, the near constant thoughts about Rin, all of it! Alice Walker was madly, hopelessly, in love with Rin Okumura, and Alice couldn’t believe that she herself had been blind to it!

“Oh, _god_.” She groaned, burying her face in her pillow. This was such a _mess_. She could feel her cheeks burn as she thought about it. Oh god, she had been so obvious about it too! How many people had noticed? Had even Rin noticed her obvious crush on her?

 _‘Calm down, Alice! Rin can be a bit oblivious about things like this! Maybe she hasn’t caught on to how I feel about her yet!’_ She told herself, trying to keep herself calm. She could only hope that Rin hadn’t noticed, oh how she prayed on the chance that the notoriously oblivious girl hadn’t caught on to Alice’s feelings.

Maybe she hadn’t noticed. Maybe Alice hadn’t made a fool of herself. Maybe she had a chance, now that she had properly identified how she felt about Rin. Maybe this could still work! Maybe, the next time she saw her, Alice could tell Rin about how she felt about her. Maybe it would all work out. _‘But what if it doesn’t?’_ A dark part of her whispered. What if she ruined her friendship with Rin because of this? No, she decided, shaking her head. Rin wasn’t like that. She wouldn’t stop being friends with Alice just because of something like that, would she?

Alice sighed, and rolled over to look at the ceiling. God, why was this so hard? After mulling over it for what felt like hours, she rolled onto her side, and closed her eyes. It wouldn’t do anyone any good to just lay here worrying. Maybe in the morning, after a good night’s sleep, she would figure out what to do.

 


End file.
